In My Time of Dying  Missing Scene
by sandradee30
Summary: Fills in the blank space from the Winchesters being put on the helicopter and Sam appearing in Dean's room.  Where was Sam during this time and what happened to all that blood?  Rated for a small amount of language.  Please Review!


AUTHOR'S NOTE: My second attempt at a missing scene. Takes place right after the Winchesters are put on the helicopter. I never bought that there was nothing wrong with Sam. I know head wounds bleed a lot, but there was still a significant amount of blood on the side of his head. Also, when Sam appears in Dean's room, his injuries aren't any different then before the car accident. The bruises and cuts are from the demon hitting him. My fix.

Not mine. Just having some fun.

**In My Time of Dying – Missing Scene**

_"Are they even alive?"_

Nobody was listening to him. The roar of the helicopter drowned him out. He pulled away from the hands holding him.

"Be still," the woman said again, pushing him down onto the gurney and tightening the straps.

He struggled, desperately looking for his father and brother. "Just tell me if they're alive."

"Your father is stable," the nurse said in his ear.

He lost sight of her as he was placed in the helicopter. Peripherally, he saw Dean, too still with a large bandage around his head. "Dean?"

Sam closed his eyes willing the image of his brother bleeding on the cabin floor from his mind. The darkness pulled him and he drifted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, you with us?" Someone said shining a light into his eyes. He batted the hand away and groaned.

"Sam?"

"What?" Sam mumbled. It shouldn't have been so hard to open his eyes.

"Come on Sam."

He finally managed to pry his eyes open only to close them against the glare of the white room. _Hospital? Why? _It came back to him in one crashing memory.

"Dean!" His eyes shot open and he fought the hands that grabbed him when he tried to sit up.

"Not so fast," the man next to him said. Sam glanced at him long enough to notice the white coat and figured him for a doctor, then the pain hit.

"Son of a bitch," Sam groaned, his hands going to his head.

"You took a significant blow to the head. You need to lay back down," the doctor ordered.

"Where's my brother?" Sam asked, not moving from the sitting position he was in.

"I am not his doctor, but I will see what I can find out. Stay on the bed," he said leaving the room.

The pain had dwindled to a dull ache, and other pains started making them selves known. He rolled his neck and felt a pull at his temple. Probing the area he found a neat row of stitches right inside his hairline. The IV in the back of his hand pinched as her moved his arm. He eyed the offending needle, debating his options.

"Leave that alone," the doctor said walking back into the room. "The antibiotics need to finish."

"Antibiotic?" Sam asked.

"It's a precaution. Between the laceration on your head, and the other nicks and cuts, we want to guard against infection," the doctor said, opening what Sam assumed was his chart.

"My brother?"

"He's upstairs in ICU."

"ICU?"

"His doctor wouldn't give me specifics except to say his condition is critical."

Sam threw the blanket back and attempted to get out of bed. The draft clued him into his first problem. "Where are my clothes?"

"With that head injury, you won't get…"

"Where are my clothes?" Sam said in a tone that made the doctor step back.

"You have been unconscious for most of the day. Attempting an excursion around the hospital is not something I would recommend."

"Fine, I'll find them myself," Sam said pulling out the IV.

"In the closet. You're friend, Bobby, brought you a bag. I'm afraid the clothes you were brought in, except your jacket, were cut off."

Yeah, Bobby was still down as their emergency contact. He'd have to call him about the car. Oh, damn. The car. He steadied himself on the bed as a wave of dizziness threatened to send him to the floor.

"Sam…"

"I'm fine." He only made it two steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He wasn't surprised when he woke up back in the bed. His head was throbbing again.

"You're awake." Sam turned to see the doctor making his way into the room.

"Seems like it," Sam said. "Doctor…"

"Doctor Tanner."

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, a little over an hour. You sustained a severe concussion. Thankfully, the CT scan was negative, and I'm encouraged by your…tenacity."

"Is that a polite way of saying I'm a pain in the ass?" Sam asked making the doctor laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it is." The smile left his face, and he turned serious. "If I had not been prepared for you to collapse, you could have been more seriously injured."

"I realize that you're required to do your job, Doctor, but I need to see my brother," Sam said grabbing for the IV.

"Wait," Dr. Tanner said placing his hands on Sam's. "Give me an hour."

Sam hesitated. "Then I can go?"

"If the results are what I believe they will be, then yes you may go, but that means staying in that bed until I'm done," Dr. Tanner said checking the IV.

"My brother?" Sam asked.

"Is the same, and your father has not regained consciousness yet. Though I was told that his injuries are not life threatening," he said pulling out his stethoscope. After a cursory exam, he removed the now empty IV and smiled.

"Can I go now?" Sam asked rubbing his hand.

"You stay in this bed for an hour. Then answer some questions, and we will see."

"Doctor," Sam grumbled.

"Would you prefer to fall on your face again?"

Sam sighed and lay back in the bed.

True to his word the doctor returned an hour later. "Glad to see you're where I left you."

"Like I had a choice," Sam mumbled.

"Follow," Dr. Tanner said moving his finger back and forth, then up and down in front of Sam. "Good. Now I'm going to tell you three words, and I want you to remember them: dog, red and Thursday.

"Ok," Sam said willing to agree to just about anything if it meant he could see Dean.

The doctor continued his examination, probing the laceration on Sam's head, listening to his heart and lungs, taking his blood pressure and testing his reflexes.

"Very good," Dr. Tanner said. "Now, I want you to tell me those three words."

"What? Oh, um, dog, red and…" Sam had to think. Damn, maybe there was something wrong with him. "Thursday."

"Good."

"Did I pass? Can I go now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Doctor," Sam practically growled.

"I just want to see you walk first," he said handing Sam a robe.

"Walk?" Sam asked taking the robe and slipping it on.

The doctor nodded and moved to the side, giving Sam enough room to stand next to the bed. Thankfully the room stayed still, and Sam took the requested steps without falling.

"Now you may leave. The nurse will be in shortly with your discharge papers. Keep the stitches clean and dry. They will need to be removed in a week. Just remember…"

"Yeah, I now the drill," Sam said grabbing his clothes and heading for the bathroom.

"That does not surprise me." Dr. Tanner smiled and left the room.

Ten minutes later Sam emerged from the bathroom to find a nurse and his discharge papers. "There doesn't seem to be any insurance…"

"You'll need to speak to my father," Sam said reaching for his bag.

"Hospital policy…"

"I'm not leaving. I'm going upstairs to see my brother." Sam didn't wait for a response. He hurried as fast as his body would let him to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what do you think? I did a little research for the medical part, but I am in no way an expert.


End file.
